


Percival's Grief

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [54]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Percival runs into one of the other survivors of his village, which brings up some bad memories. Lancelot knows he can't make it better, but does his best to be there for him.
Relationships: Lancelot & Percival (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Kudos: 11





	Percival's Grief

Percival and Lancelot were walking through a village, looking for work, when the larger man stopped dead in his tracks. Instantly his friend was on high alert, following his gaze to try to stop the potential threat. Identifying it quickly would be critical to fighting or fleeing successfully, since they'd left their swords hidden back at their campsite in the woods and would have to find makeshift weapons. He couldn't spot anything dangerous, though, just a group of children playing.

"Simon," Percival called suddenly. A sandy haired little boy glanced up, and looked as stricken as the man did when he apparently recognized him. The two stared at each other for a long moment before the child broke away from his friends to run into a small house.

"Who was that?" Lancelot asked when Percival stayed standing rigidly and no explanation was forthcoming.

"He was from my village. One of the few to survive the… the massacre. I dropped him off with an aunt from another town. She must've moved here."

"Do you want to stay here and see him?" Lancelot asked. It seemed like he wouldn't have a choice, as Simon emerged from the house again, dragging an older woman who was presumably his aunt with him by one hand. Saying something to her, he pointed at Percival. The big fighter began to slowly walk forwards towards him, carefully keeping his hands out of his pocket and his head slightly bowed so as to appear less intimidating. He also seemed somewhat somber, though Lancelot suspected that was just from the reminder about his family's deaths. The other man hung back, waiting for Percival's lead. After a few minutes he was waved over.

"I'm Anna," the woman introduced herself.

"Lancelot, my lady," he replied in kind. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She blushed a little and nodded.

"I had just invited Percival to dinner, and for the two of you to stay with us while you work in the village, if you find someone in need of laborers. It's the least I can do for you, given how you took care of my nephew."

"I didn't do much," Percival protested, and Lancelot could see the silent self-recrimination in his eyes. He was blaming himself for not protecting his family and more of the village. Tonight, though they would be sleeping inside for the first time in months, was going to be harder and more sleepless than any sodden sleeping pad or frigid night.

His prediction proved correct. Percy was quiet, more than usual, throughout dinner. As they were trying to get to sleep, he tossed and turned, and Lance didn't think it was just because of the straw pallets they lay on. Not knowing if he would want to talk about it, he lay still and tried to just offer his silent support until Percival spoke up.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" He asked, his usually loud and clear voice tight with emotion.

"Losing your family? No," Lancelot replied with a shake of his head. "It gets better, with enough time, but it will always hurt when you think about them. Hell, even looking at a girl in a flower crown is enough to make me cry, since I used to make them with my big sister."

Abruptly Percival broke into tears, probably thinking of his own sisters, though his had been younger, and Lancelot shifted closer to him until he could wrap the larger man up in his arms, holding his head to his chest.

"I know, I know," he soothed, stroking his fingers through his short hair. "I know it hurts. I’m sorry, and I wish there was something I could do to make it hurt less. I’m not going anywhere though, ok? I’ll be right here, for what it's worth. You'll be okay."

He rubbed Percy's back and kept his chest close for the man to muffle his sobs against. When Lancelot had lost his own family, he'd been inconsolable, crying himself to sleep every night for months on end, but he'd also been only eight years old. As an adult, Percival may have been mildly better equipped to deal with losing his parents and siblings, but one could never really be prepared for that. It was actually remarkable how well he was holding up.

Eventually he passed out in Lancelot's arms. He had hoped that they'd been quiet enough not to wake up the other two people in the house, but judging by the concerned looks Anna shot their way in the morning and the downright adorable expression of worry on Simon's face, they'd been overheard. "He'll be okay," Lancelot reassured them. "He's still grieving." They nodded knowingly and said nothing more about it.


End file.
